Smile
by Ferowyn
Summary: Harry kann nicht mehr, und der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt kommt auch schon bald ... kann und will ihn jemand retten? SLASH!


**Smile**

Die Nacht war sternklar und doch sehr kalt, wie Harry feststellen musste, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Nach einer Weile kroch die Kälte in seinen Körper und betäubte die Schmerzen immerhin für eine Weile. Schlafen konnte er sowieso nicht, die Albträume würde wie jedes Mal kommen und ihn noch mehr verzweifeln lassen.

Der Siebzehnjährige hoffte schon fast, dass in den nächsten Tagen mit dem angekündigten Schnee auch genug Kälte kommen würde, um ihn für die Ewigkeit schlafen zu schicken – ohne irgendwelche Träume. Wahrscheinlich verbrachte er deswegen schon seit Anfang Oktober die immer kühler werdenden Nächte hier auf dem Astronomieturm, auf der Kante der Brüstung sitzend und die Beine in den Abgrund hängen lassend. Weil er nicht mehr konnte.

Lange war der Grünäugige mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen durch das Schloss gelaufen.

Bei der Beerdigung der im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallenen „Kriegshelden" hatte er gelächelt obwohl er innerlich fast mit gestorben war. Er hatte versucht stark zu sein, für all jene, die ein Familienmitglied verloren hatten, obwohl er sich für den Tod jedes einzelnen verantwortlich fühlte. Außerdem war er Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, der Held, der Bezwinger Voldemorts – er durfte nicht weinen.

Als er ein letztes Mal zu den Dursleys zurück gekehrt war hatte er gelächelt. Dumbledore hatte ihn gezwungen noch einmal zu seiner „Familie" zu fahren, obwohl sein Feind besiegt war und er schon fast volljährig. Er hatte wenige Wochen zuvor erneut so viel verloren und musste nun zu diesen Leuten, die ihn sein Leben lang misshandelt und kleingehalten hatten. Aber er hatte gelächelt, damit sich seine verbliebenen Freunde – Neville und Luna – keine Sorgen machten. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie es besser wussten.

Auch als er für sein siebtes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war hatte er gelächelt – trotz der leeren Tische. Zwei Drittel aller Sechst- und Siebtklässler waren gefallen, unter ihnen auch einige Slytherins – ob für die eine oder andere Seite. Zudem hatten sich viele jüngere Schüler nicht an das Verbot mitzukämpfen gehalten und in der grausamen Endschlacht das Leben gelassen. Gryffindor war fast halbiert, von den Slytherin fehlte ein gutes Drittel und die anderen beiden Häuser hatten jeweils ein Viertel ihrer Schüler verloren. Aber Harry hatte gelächelt, als die neuen Erstklässler eingeteilt wurden. Das Leben ging schließlich weiter – sagten alle.

Nur Luna und Neville nicht. Die waren auch die einzigen, die seine Maske durchschauen konnten. Die erkannten, dass sein Lächeln aufgesetzt war.

Harry hatte oft an ein Muggle-Lied gedacht.

_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it´s breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You´ll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You´ll see the sun comes shining through for you._1

Nun, die Sonne hatte ihm nicht mehr geschienen, nur ein paar einzelne Sterne hatten seine Nacht erhellt – Neville und Luna. Die beiden waren wirklich Gold wert. Die einzigen Überlebenden, die ihn nicht verraten und immer zu ihm gehalten hatten. Sie waren mit ihm in der ersten Reihe gekämpft, so wie Ginny, Dean und einige andere aus der DA. Bis auf den tollpatschigen Gryffindor und die blonde Ravenclaw waren alle gefallen. Auch auf ihren Beerdigungen hatte der Grünäugige die Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen und so getan, als würde er zwar trauern, wäre im Wesentlichen aber in Ordnung. Nun, das war er nicht. Aber außer seinen beiden Freunden fiel das niemandem auf.

Und seit Anfang Oktober hatte er nicht einmal mehr zum Schein gelächelt. Seit er jede Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm verbrachte.

Harry seufzte. Er wusste gar nicht mehr wann er das letzte Mal wirklich richtig gelächelt hatte. Er ließ den stumpfen Blick zu dem im Licht des fast vollen Mondes geheimnisvoll glitzernden See wandern. Würde Remus noch Leben, so wäre er nun in der Phase wenige Nächte vor der Verwandlung, in der er wesentlich besser roch, sah und hörte als gewöhnliche Menschen und ein wenig unruhig war. Rastlos.

Eilig versuchte Harry in Gedanken das Thema zu wechseln. Er beschäftigte sich ohne hin zu oft mit den vielen Toten …

Mangels einer anderen Idee kehrte zu seinen vorherigen Überlegungen zurück. Wann hatte er wirklich aufgehört ehrlich zu lächeln? Es überraschte ihn selbst, dass ihn das so beschäftigte – normalerweise konnte nichts sein Interesse so lange gefangen halten. Er war abgestumpft und wartete eigentlich nur noch, dass alles vorbei war.

Er seufzte erneut.

Vielleicht, überlegte er, vielleicht hatte er endgültig alle Gründe zu lächeln verloren, als er Voldemort getötet hatte. Zwar war er seinen Feind damit los, aber er war zum Mörder geworden und das hatte er immer vermeiden wollen.

Vielleicht war es gewesen, als er die Leichen von Ginny und Dean gesehen hatte, neben denen von Remus und Flitwick.

Vielleicht war es auch schon am Ende der fünften Klasse passiert, als Sirius gestorben war. Er hatte danach oft ein aufgesetztes Lächeln gezeigt, aber Ron und Hermione war es nie aufgefallen.

Oder der Verrat der beiden war der Grund gewesen. Herauszufinden, dass die beiden ihre Freundschaft nur vorgespielt hatten, hatte ihn zusammen brechen gelassen.

Und Dumbledores Verrat hatte ebenso schwer gewogen. Der Mann, für den er fast wie für einen Großvater empfunden hatte, hatte ihn sein Leben lang ausgenutzt und von einer Gefahr in die nächste geworfen. Als Harry begonnen hatte, sich zu weigern, hatte der Alte begonnen, ihn zu foltern.

Das alles hatte ihn immer mehr zerbrechen lassen und seine unerwiderte Liebe hatte ihm schlussendlich den Rest gegeben. Was musste er sein Herz auch an denjenigen, den er am wenigsten haben konnte, verschenken? Als er es Neville erzählt hatte, war dessen erste Frage gewesen „Wieso gerade _der_?" Natürlich, der Mann war gemein, hinterhältig, düster, unsympathisch, parteiisch, sarkastisch, kaltherzig und ein allgemeines Arschloch. Außerdem hatte er den Grünäugigen seit er ihn kannte ohne Ende fertig gemacht. Aber Harry, der selbst so litt, sah die andere Seite des ehemaligen Doppelspions. Auch er hatte alles verloren, in einem Krieg, in dem er eine viel zu wichtige Rolle gespielt hatte. Er erkannte – vielleicht als einziger – dass auch Severus Snape unter der enormen Last auf seinen Schultern fast zerbrochen war, auch wenn er es nie zeigte. Und im Gegenteil zu Harry hatte der Tränkemeister die Öffentlichkeit nicht auf seiner Seite und er wurde immer herum geschoben. Niemand vertraute ihm, auch jetzt nicht.

Der Siebzehnjährige seufzte. Auch, wenn er ein wenig hinter dessen Maske blicken konnte, so hatte der Mann mehr als klar gemacht, dass Harry nicht erwarten konnte, von ihm jemals besser als Dreck behandelt zu werden.

Er senkte den Kopf und starrte in den dunklen Abgrund.

Es war erst zwei Uhr, die Nacht würde noch dauern. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das freuen oder verzweifeln lassen sollte. Einerseits hatte er in den Stunden, in denen alle schliefen, endlich seine Ruhe, niemand störte ihn, niemand wollte etwas von ihm, niemand machte ihn fertig. Andererseits war er allein mit seinen Gedanken und niemand konnte ihn von ihnen ablenken, geschweige denn ihn davor beschützen.

Er rutschte noch einen Millimeter weiter vor, hoffte immer noch, einfach in die Tiefe zu fallen ohne dafür wirklich selbst aufgeben zu müssen. Die Dunkelheit war so verlockend, aber er wollte nicht noch schwächer sein.

Der Astronomieturm war der höchste Punkt der Schule, der Boden am Fuß des Turms lag im Schatten des Schlosses. Würde er fallen, so könnte er in die Dunkelheit sinken, ohne von dem silbernen Mondlicht, welches er schon fast als grell empfand, wie von einem Scheinwerfer verfolgt zu fallen. Er könnte still verschwinden.

Die Versuchung wuchs.

Als sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete seufzte er leise, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Er sah das Stocken, die gehobene Braue und das kurze Zögern nicht, hörte nur die ölige Stimme. „Sie sollten sich festhalten, Potter. Nicht dass Sie noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Wobei, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie doch genau das immerzu wollen … Sie sollten nicht immer so übertreiben." Die Tür schlug zu.

Kaum war Harry wieder alleine begann sein ausgemergelter Körper zu zittern. Es war zu viel! War er vorher nur regungslos im Meer getrieben, so schlugen die schwarzen kalten Wellen nun über ihm zusammen und zogen ihn in die Tiefe. Er rutschte noch ein Stück vor, eine einzelne Träne rannte seine Wangen hinunter während er trocken schluchzte. Konnte er nicht einmal Glück haben? Oder wenigstens kein Unglück? Er bebte, schwankte gefährlich und merkte es nicht einmal. Verkrampft zog er die Beine an den Körper, saß schon an der Kante der Brüstung. Und als er sich nach fast einer halben Stunde entspannte sackte er einfach nach vorne.

Dann verschluckten ihn die Schatten.

Er schlich über das Gelände, den Zauberstab bereit zum Angriff gezogen, auch wenn es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund gab. Aber Gewohnheiten legte man nicht so leicht ab.

Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zum Astronomieturm. Er würde es sich selbst niemals eingestehen, aber eigentlich wollte er nur sicher gehen, dass Potter nicht doch Mist baute. Er schüttelte den Kopf und blieb stehen.

Vor den Spitzen seiner Schuhe begann der Schatten, den das Schloss warf. Der Teil des Geländes, den das Mondlicht nicht erreichte. Irgendwie war es jede Nacht wieder ein seltsames Gefühl, diese Grenze zu übertreten. Es war, als müsste er sich erneut überwinden, vom Licht in die Dunkelheit zu wechseln, dieser Schritt fiel ihm fast so schwer wie es ihm gefallen war, immer wieder zu Voldemort zu gehen um ihn auszuspionieren. Es hatte ihn immer viel Überwindung gekostet … dabei hatte er die Dunkelheit doch eigentlich nie wirklich verlassen. Er hatte immer darauf geachtet, irgendwie im Dunkel zu bleiben, um den Schritt in die Finsternis leichter zu machen, umsonst wohnte er nicht in den Kerkern.

Aber er hatte auch nach dem Kampf nicht die Quartiere gewechselt, war im Dämmerlicht geblieben. Dort fühlte er sich am wohlsten. Vielleicht fiel es ihm deshalb so schwer, diese „Grenze" zu überschreiten. Weil es hier kein Grau gab, durch das er vom Weiß ins Schwarz wechseln konnte. Der Unterschied war so zu präsent.

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann in den Schatten. Als ihn das silberne Licht nicht mehr erreichte fühlte er sich kurz unendlich leer und verloren, als müsste er wieder das tun, was er am meisten verabscheute. Dann war das Gefühl verflogen und er schlich weiter, nun selbst nur noch ein Schatten, in seiner schwarzen Kleidung neben der dunklen Schlossmauer kaum zu erkennen, da er sich zudem vollkommen lautlos bewegte.

Erneut hob er den Kopf – und sah zu seinem Schrecken den schmächtigen Körper auf dem Turm nach vorne sacken. Kurz leuchtete er noch silbrig, dann hatte der Schatten auch ihn verschlungen. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte seinen Schüler in der Dunkelheit erst nicht erkennen, und als ihn seine Augen wieder gefunden hatten war er dem Boden schon gefährlich nahe.

Er sprintete los und schickte dem Fallenden einen _Wingardium Leviosa_ entgegen. Er erwischte ihn ungefähr einen Meter über dem Boden, wodurch er den Fall zwar abbremsen konnte, aber Harry kam immer noch viel zu hart auf.

Severus Snape rannte zu dem unförmigen Haufen am Fuß des Astronomieturms, schickte noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte einige Diagnosezauber los.

Der andere lebte noch.

Erleichtert stabilisierte er den Grünäugigen so gut er konnte, hob ihn auf eine Bahre und eilte, die Bahre hinter sich her schweben lassend, in seine Quartiere. Die Rückkehr in das silbrige Mondlicht, sonst irgendwie berauschend, bekam er heute nicht einmal mit.

Severus arbeitete bis zum Morgengrauen, dann war Harry endlich außer Lebensgefahr.

Während er zum Frühstück in die Große Halle ging – es war Samstag und er früh dran, es würde also nicht viel los sein – überlegte er, ob es seine Schuld war. War der Junge absichtlich gesprungen oder nur gefallen? Nun, gestand er sich ein, seine Schuld war es auf jeden Fall, immerhin hatte er den Jüngeren zuvor fertig gemacht. Kurz verfluchte er sich selbst, dass er nie die Klappe halten konnte, dann seufzte er leise und unbemerkt.

Das war kein Fall von „nicht die Klappe halten können" gewesen, schließlich hätte er nichts lieber getan, als den Grünäugigen von der Brüstung zu zerren, fest in die Arme zu schließen und am besten auch noch wieder Leben in die smaragdfarbenen Seelenspiegel zu küssen. Nicht, dass er diese Gelegenheit jemals bekommen würde, das konnte er vergessen. Harry fertig zu machen war irgendwie Selbstschutz, auch wenn er es definitiv übertrieben hatte – er hatte immer schon einen Hang zum Extremen gehabt. Zum negativ-extremen, um genau zu sein. Er hasste es, dass Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit immer auf sich zog, egal ob er aß, durch die Schule ging, einen Trank braute, Hausaufgaben machte oder einfach trüb ins Nichts starrte. Er hasste es, dass sein Herz immer schneller schlug, wenn er den Jüngeren sah. Er hasste es, dass er wegen ihm die Nächte damit verbrachte, über das Schlossgelände zu wandern und ständig prüfend zur Spitze des Astronomieturms zu blicken, um sicherzugehen, dass er noch lebte. Allerdings blieb ihm jetzt nichts anderes übrig, als Harry wieder aufzupäppeln, das war er ihm schuldig.

Außerdem konnte er den Grünäugigen nicht auch noch verlieren, das wäre der Tropfen, der sein Fass zum Überlaufen bringen würde.

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis Harry wieder aufwachte. Sein Körper war zum Großteil wieder geheilt, doch Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wie es um seine Psyche stand. Nicht gut, wenn man bedachte, dass er zuletzt versucht hatte, sich umzubringen.

Als der Grünäugige die Augen aufschlug und die Kerker erkannte konnte der Tränkemeister regelrecht sehen, wie enttäuscht der andere war, auch wenn ihn seine Anwesenheit wohl verwirrte. Er atmete tief durch und beschloss seinen Fehler nicht zu wiederholen, auch wenn es sehr schmerzhaft für ihn – für sein Herz – werden könnte. „Schön, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist, Harry. Wie fühlst du dich?" Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

Dem Grünäugigen stand die Verwirrung nun überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Tut dir etwas weh?"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich hatte er in letzter Zeit nie mehr Hunger gehabt.

„Kannst du dich aufsetzten?", fragte Severus weiter.

Harry stemmte seinen ausgemergelten Körper in eine aufrechte Position.

Der Schwarzäugige musterte ihn eindringlich, führte noch ein paar Diagnosezauber aus und nickte dann zufrieden. Er rief einen Hauselfen und bestellte eine leichte Suppe, dann half er seinem Patienten zum Tisch.

Wenig später kam die Suppe und Harry begann langsam zu essen, immer bemüht, den anderen nicht anzusehen. Dieser beobachtete ihn dafür eindringlich, hob schließlich die Stimme. „Harry, es tut mir Leid, wie ich dich immer behandelt habe. Anfangs war es, weil ich deinen Vater in dir gesehen habe. Deine Mutter war lange meine beste Freundin – meine einzige Freundin – und irgendwie habe ich es immer James vorgeworfen, dass ich sie verloren habe, obwohl ich selbst wohl auch Schuld war. Später habe ich endlich begonnen, zu erkennen, dass du nicht wie dein Vater bist, sondern eher wie deine Mutter. Allerdings musste ich ab dann den Schein wahren, Voldemort hätte mich sofort umgebracht, wenn ich aufgehört hätte, dich fertig zu machen. Und jetzt …" Er wand sich kurz unbehaglich. „Naja, es war wohl irgendwie Gewohnheit." Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry!"

Der Grünäugige starrte ihn an, brauchte kurz, um sich zu sammeln. „Äähhm … Entschuldigung angenommen. Kein Problem." Er senkte den Kopf wieder.

„Doch.", widersprach Severus. „Du bist wegen mir … gesprungen … gefallen … was auch immer."

Harry legte den Löffel zur Seite. „Nicht nur."

„Aber ich war der letzte Anstoß."

Der Grünäugige zögerte, dann nickte er leicht.

„Es tut mir Leid.", wisperte der Schwarzäugige erneut.

„Ist … ist nicht so schlimm. Wenn … wenn es aufhört."

„Natürlich. Das verspreche ich dir. Wenn du willst kannst du mich Severus nennen und duzen …"

„Sie- Du … schaffst es heute wirklich, mich zu überraschen.", murmelte er.

Severus lächelte schief. „Das freut mich. Immerhin sind es doch positive Überraschungen, hoffe ich?"

Harry nickte erneut, starrte seinen Lehrer, der ihm gegenüber saß, an.

Keiner der beiden konnte später noch sagen, wie es passiert war, aber plötzlich küssten sie sich einfach. Severus zog Harry auf seinen Schoß, drückte ihn an sich und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

„Ich- haben wir nicht Unterricht?", fragte der Jüngere plötzlich, das Gesicht in der Robe des Schwarzhaarigen vergraben.

„Egal.", brummte dieser.

Sie schwiegen erneut, bis Harry plötzlich unvermittelt ein „Ich liebe dich.", in den Raum warf, dann rot wurde und schrumpfte.

Jetzt war es an Severus den anderen überrascht anzustarren, bis er zu lächeln begann und „Ich dich auch." antwortete, den Grünäugigen dann sanft küsste. „Weißt du was? Wir werden gemeinsam den Alten los – ich habe deine Wunden gesehen – und dann verziehen wir uns irgendwo, am besten im Ausland. Was hältst du davon?"

Harry nickte – und lächelte glücklich. Ab dann war das Lied, welches ihm jedes Mal, wenn er lächelte, durch den Kopf spukte, ein anderes …

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh you make me smile _2

1 Charlie Chaplin – Smile

2 Uncle Kracker - Smile


End file.
